blogrunnersfandomcom-20200214-history
CERIN//09
Asher Raske (by birth CERIN//09) was the ninth of a series genetic experiments engineered by A.C.H.L.Y.S. Industrial as a part of their initiative Project CERIN. Origin During CERIN, twelve individuals were brainwashed and subjected to rigorous training and both genetic and mental revision, ultimately exercised to become lethal human weapons. After the subjects’ past lives had been overwritten and their training complete, they were stored in facilitated pods and put in an induced cryostasis, to be stored until the initiation of CERIN Phase II. However, for unknown reasons, A.C.H.L.Y.S’ experimental facility (located on the eastern coast of the United States) was bombed shortly before Project::CERIN's estimated launch date. The explosions sent the facility into lockdown — desperate scientists within the Laboratories awakened the CERIN Subjects before the final bomb hit, obliterating the facility and leaving no survivors. The Subjects were not harmed — their cryo-pods were located in a reinforced chamber built to withstand nuclear warfare — however, the sudden awakening induced temporary amnesia upon all of the twelve experiments, leaving them dazed and barely mobile. Following the bombing, a strike team was sent to the ground to eliminate the remaining Subjects. Asher, who was able to remember scattered fragments of his training just in time, was able to use his genetically engineered abilities to vibrate at a speed unperceivable to normal human vision. This sudden and jolting movement rendered him temporarily blind but invisible to the militants; Asher could only listen to the bloodcurdling screams of his brothers and sisters as they were silenced by gunfire. Gradually, he regained his vision and saw the militants lifting the dead bodies of the other subjects and dumping them into body bags. The strike team did not appear to know there was a total of twelve Subjects; however, when Asher quickly counted the dead bodies, he discovered that only ten had been killed, leaving him pondering where the twelfth could’ve gone. After the strike team left, Asher faded back into a visible spectrum, noticing that his ears had begun to grow a little fuzzy. Dismissing it as an imperfection in his programming, Asher left the decimated facility and began a long trek, eventually settling in Arin City. Personality/Traits Asher is normally calm, collected, and easygoing, and is a very empathetic person. However, it is vaguely hinted that he is susceptible to bursts of violence at unpredictable times, leading him to hurt those closest to himself. This eventually leads to vigilantism. Playing music helps him keep this nature in check. Asher is also a silent person, though in a way outgoing. This may be due to his hearing disability (see below), as we have no knowledge that A.C.H.L.Y.S engineered him to be this way. Asher reinforces his empathy with a very strongly defensive nature. He will fight and die for whatever he believes is right and just, no matter what the cost. This is both a strength and a weakness; oftentimes this nature harms the people closest to him. When annoyed, Asher acts rashly without thinking of the consequences of his actions. (May be a side effect of A.C.H.L.Y.S programming.)